Forever Intertwined
by Minatu-chan
Summary: Love is never easy between a mamodo and a human, but some of us dare to try it and take all the chances we can to stay together, and be Forever Intertwined.


**Hello there! This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic! YAY Minatu-chan~! Anyways, I hope you find it enjoyable~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zatch Bell... =.=" If I did, there would be some major screw ups... :P**

****Part 1: Good-bye

Her heart was pounding. Li-en and Wonrei were fighting an incredibly strong enemy. She worried that they wouldn't be able to win. A deep ache resounded in her heart as she thought about such a thing happening. She didn't want to lose Wonrei forever.

"Go Boren!" she yelled. Wonrei grew in size blocking the mysterious adversary's attack. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she stared at the opponent.

"I know we won't lose, Li-en," Wonrei assured her. Her cheeks grew pink and she nodded in agreement.

"Line`ek!" the boy commanded. The mamodo lifted her black eyes to the sky. She stretched her arms and opened her mouth. A blue ball of light grew in her arms.

"What's that!" Li-en gasped. Wonrei glanced back at her. He was waiting for her to say a spell. She seemed frozen for a moment. The mamodo launched the sphere at Wonrei.

"Rerudo!" she cried. Wonrei created a icy sheild. The sphere broke straight through it. It dodged around Wonrei, going for Li-en, who held the book.

"Li-en!" Wonrei cried. His eyes wide. He jumped forward. He had to protect her. Li-en stared at in fear and horror.

"Wonrei, don't ever leave me," Li-en whispered. She lay in bed, sleeping. Wonrei smiled down at her. She sighed softly, turning away from him. He reached down to her, tracing his fingers along her delicate features. He could feel an incredible amount of warmth coming from her. His fingers traced along her lower lip then removed themself.

"I wish I'd never have to," he replied. Li-en rolled away from him when he said that. He let out yet another sigh, wishing for so many things that he could never even be able to obtain. She made an adorable face, scrunching up her nose and snorting. Wonrei smiled gently.

"The tiger of Horyuu. The claws of a hero defeat the evil!" Wonrei yelled, holding his fist out to the blue orb. Upon impact, it grew twice the size.

"Ahahahaha!" the boy laughed hysterically, "You fell right into our trap, right, Uryuuk?" His mamodo looked at him emotionlessly.

"Are you happy, Shouta?" she asked curiously. Wonrei's eyes widened as the sphere consumed half his arm.

"Wonrei!" Li-en cried. She held the book tightly to her chest.

"GET DOWN!" Wonrei yelled at Li-en. She fell to the ground, the book held beneath her. '_Just protect it, and Wonrei will be okay... I sure hope that's true..._' The orb detonated, and Wonrei and Li-en were consumed by the light.

She looked up to see Wonrei disappearing. She looked at the book she had been holding tightly. '_It's on fire!_' Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"WONREI!" she screamed. He knelt before her, a fake smile upon his face.

Li-en was fast asleep beneath a tree. Wonrei lay beside her. She sighed loudly.

"Mmm... Wonrei..." she hummed softly. He looked over at her, making sure she was asleep. She moved her lips slightly. Her hot breath was on his face. Wonrei's eyes widened in surprise. She was just so incredibly warm. He bent closer. He'd seen humans do this. They seemed to be happy to do it as well. He placed his lips on the sleeping girl's. She kissed him back, pulling away after only a few moments.

Wonrei blinked furiously. This feeling within him... What was it?

"Good bye, Li-en," he said. He leaned forward, kissing her for the first time while she was conscious. Li-en's eyes widened in fear and misery. Only seconds later, Wonrei was gone. Li-en allowed her face to fall in her hands as she cried.

"WONREI!" she screamed at the cloudless sky. The boy and his mamodo were already gone as well. She felt herself shaking. He'd kissed her! Why? That only made the loss of him more painful!

x_x

Wonrei looked up. The place he was in appeared to be the mamodo world, but he could tell it was not. A mamodo approached him, seeming to be nice enough. Wonrei didn't trust it regardless.

"Hello, Wonrei," the mamodo said. Wonrei watched him carefully, "and welcome to the anti-mamodo world."

"Anti-mamodo world?" Wonrei asked, "What is that?"

"This is the arena where all the mamodo will fight to return to the Earth world and their humans," the gray skinned mamodo answered. It had sucken eyes and wore a black and dark gray cloak.

"What? That's absurd! The mamodo aren't supposed to return to Earth!" Wonrei replied.

"I, the mamodo called Eon, have decided to send only one mamodo back. I am kind, you see... I want to give those who loved Earth a chance to return there forever," the mamodo told Wonrei, who had a look of suspicion and disbelief. '_There has to be a catch..._'

**I hope you enjoyed! I should be typing up the second part up very soon here, but you never know... :) **

**P.S.**

**I just watched the old movie, "The Invisible Man"! :D**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW~**

**(if you are awesome)**


End file.
